


Dipped In Hot Sauce

by KZDippingSauce (orphan_account)



Series: The GF Saga [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Basically, Bill has emotional ties haha, Death, Dipper does too but that's just normal for him, Feels, Gore, Human Bill Cipher, Kinda, M/M, Ymbil is an especially big jerk, also kinda - Freeform, but that's Bill's fault, can be read without reading blood pact, human(ish) Dipper Pines, i mean i wrote it before anything for blood pact was written or published, just go for it, once you meet him you won't like him, so i guess it should be fine?, vampires are jerks, when it was just a roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KZDippingSauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Pines and Bill Cipher have gone through a lot together.  Vampire attacks, exploding vehicles, and strange beings/radio hosts.  But Dipper has realized something isn't adding up, and Bill screwed up pretty badly.  When Dipper decides to take matters into his own hands, can either of them survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This was made as an alternate ending to Blood Pact, a story Rapono and I have been collaborating on. This might make sense without reading that, but if you want a bit of background info, read that first! It's only four chapters so far, so it wouldn't take too long to read beforehand. :)  
> If you insist on reading this anyway, here's the lowdown; Bill's powers were stolen by a group of vampires intent on world domination, and he was trapped in human form. Bill found Dipper, who was trying to find his family, and they make a deal; Dipper will help Bill reclaim his powers if Bill doesn't interact with his family ever again, basically. To reclaim his powers Bill has to stake the vampires who have them, so Dipper helps by weakening them first. By the time this story starts Bill has all but one (?) of his powers back.  
> THANKS TO RAPONO WITHOUT HER THIS STORY WOULDN'T EXIST!

****

**People are puppets held together with string  
**There's a beautiful sadness that runs through him  
**As he asks me to pray to the god he doesn't believe in******

Dipper and Bill sat next to each other at the campfire, Dipper leaning against Bill slightly. He gave a contented sigh and snuggled closer; finally, their journey was almost over. There was only one more general left, with Bill's powers of imagineering. He would be the hardest to beat, but they were confident they could. After all, Bill had all his other powers back, so this couldn't be too difficult. 

“I can't believe we made it this far,” Dipper murmured. Bill nodded silently, smiling and putting an arm around Pine Tree. Dipper looked up at him. “You're sure this is the last general?” 

Bill nodded again. He was surprisingly quiet tonight, not his usually talkative weird self. 

Dipper looked back at the fire. “So that's the last ability. What else have we returned to you, let's see...” They had been over this list before, but Dipper felt as though something was missing. “So there's levitation, shapeshifting, strength, control over dreams, foresight, flame...” He drifted off, a thought occurring to him. “Wait a sec... Bill, aren't you immortal too?” 

Bill shifted uncomfortably. “Yeah Pine Tree.” 

“But we didn't defeat that general...” Dipper sighed and smacked his forehead. “I thought you said we had killed all the other generals! How are we supposed to kill a vampire with immortality?” He stood up and began pacing, a favorite activity of his when thinking hard. 

“You tell me.” 

Dipper stopped. “What?” 

“Tell me again, how many vampires did you kill before we met?” 

“Six, only those I ran into and had to fight.” Dipper shrugged. “They weren't really a problem, only one of them was really difficult to beat, he almost had me.” 

“And why do you think there wasn't a general in Gravity Falls, even though that's where this whole mess started?” 

“I mean... it really is just a small town...” He replied hesitantly. “It could have been reassigned...” Then it hit him. “Oh no... Bill, please tell me that's not right...” 

Bill looked down guiltily. “Pine Tree...” 

Dipper began pacing again, more quickly. “So what you're saying is, I have your immortality? This whole time, I've had it? And you knew?” 

“I-I didn't know at first, honest! There's no real way to tell easily... But then things started adding up...” Bill said, clearly becoming worried at how worked up Dipper was. “Pine Tree, come sit-” 

“No! Bill, this is a big deal, I just... No wonder I survived the car blowing up.” Dipper ran a hand through his hair, knocking his cap to the ground. Bill made a small noise in protest, but Dipper ignored him and kept pacing. “How did you think you were going to take the immortality from me, huh? Have me help take down the general, then stab me in the back?” 

Bill shook his head frantically. “No Pine Tree, of course not! I wouldn't do that to you!” Then he added, more softly; “You're really important to me.” 

Dipper shook his head in disbelief. “I can't. Not tonight. Not when I thought we were so close to the end.” He began to walk away into the forest. 

Bill scrambled up. “Pine Tree?” 

“Going for a walk.” He didn't look back. “I just need some space to think. Be back soon.” He left, grabbing a stake from their pile of supplies on the way. 

Bill stood there for a moment, unsure of what action to take. It was dangerous for Pine Tree to be on his own; but at the same time, he didn't want to see Bill right now, that much was clear. And Bill didn't really feel like pushing that. So he sat back down and tended the fire, listening to the noises of the forest for any sounds of distress. 

None came, however; and after an hour had passed, just as Bill was making up his mind to pursue him, Dipper reappeared, exhausted but unharmed. He plunked himself down next to Bill, who had been holding Dip's hat since he left, turning it over in his hands nervously. He held it out to Dipper, and after a moment's hesitation, he took it and put it back on. He leaned closer to Bill, resting his head on his shoulder. “Sorry. It's just a lot to take in. Let's focus on the upcoming battle for now. He gave a dry laugh. “As long as you don't have any other big secrets?” 

Bill fidgeted nervously. He had been thinking hard about this too. Dipper looked up at him, confused by the silence, and moaned, putting his face in his hands. “Aw, I know that look... Seriously? What now? And don't tell me it's nothing.” 

Biting his lip, Bill replied, “I...I might know where your family is.” 

Dipper looked back up at him, shocked. “What? Where?!” 

“When they originally took my powers, the vampires mentioned something, somewhere they would take me... I managed to escape before that, but I think I've figured it out. I mean, why do you think we haven't run into more humans?” 

“Because they've all been turned into... wait.” Dipper frowned, realizing what Bill was getting at. “No, the vampires who exist now need human blood, so if there aren't any humans, where would they get...” Ironically, Dipper paled. “They're farming blood. Oh my god...” 

Bill nodded slowly. “I think they're keeping the humans in camps of some sort, siphoning and storing as much blood as they can without killing them. Considering we haven't found any trace of them at all, your sister and grunkles are probably being held at one of those. 

Dipper was silent. Bill looked down at him, concerned. He hadn't told Pine Tree before, because he was worried the kid would overreact and forget their goal. There was no way they could break into one of the camps, even with the powers Bill had already regained. No doubt it would be heavily guarded. 

Dip finally spoke up. “Do you know where any are?” His tone was calm, but seemed forced. Bill hesitated before replying; maybe this hadn't been a good idea to tell Dipper now, but if he did not respond, he might try to find one on his own. 

Bill made up his mind. “I think there's one, maybe underground, in the next town. Because it's the same town as the last and most powerful general, it could be where they keep the most important or dangerous humans. So there's a chance your family is there.” Bill nudged Dipper gently, trying to make sure he was paying attention. “We can't just go rushing in for a rescue though Pine Tree. After we defeat the general, I swear, we can make a rescue plan. It's not going to make that much of a difference if we just wait a little longer.” 

Dipper stiffened, then nodded. “Okay. If you think that's best.” 

Bill immediately relaxed at Dip's acceptance. “Thanks Pine Tree. Promise you won’t run off on your own?” 

Dipper nodded again, reaching for his pack. “Don’t worry, I'm not that dumb.” He pulled out some of the preserved venison, passing a chunk to Bill and keeping one for himself. 

Accepting it gratefully, Bill tore into the still juicy meat. Pine Tree ate his a little more slowly, then snuggled in next to Bill for sleep. Bill picked him up and levitated up to the treetops for the night, knocking a bucket of water onto the fire as he went. As they reached a safe height for non-detection, Bill made sure he was hovering flat and hugged Dip close to his chest, sighing contentedly. Dipper smiled softly in return, and the two fell asleep in each other's arms, each reveling in the other's comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first of four parts, which I'll be posting over the next few days, as well as an additional alternate ending and a preview of the story to follow this. If you like what you see, or have any questions, let me know in the comments! This is probably my favorite piece of writing so far, and I would love to know what you guys think!


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper makes a stupid decision, and Bill tries to justify certain feelings...

**Time and again boys race to be men  
** **Impatient they start**  
**Fearful at end**  
**But here was a man mourning tomorrow**  
**He drank, but finally drowned in his sorrow**

Bill woke up slowly, blinking around blearily. It always took him a few moments to regain his senses after a trip to the dreamscape. He smiled sleepily, then squeezed his arms around Dipper. But Dipper was not there. 

Bill sat up with a start, sleep a thing of the past. He had been lying under a bush, and had now sat up to a face full of branches. He pushed his way out, the natural claws scraping at his face and outstretched hands. As he stumbled out into the midday sunshine, he whirled in a circle, looking for Pine Tree. But there was no one else in sight. Just a backpack and a letter with “Dorito” written on the front. 

Grabbing the letter, Bill tore open the envelope. Inside was a handwritten and note, along with something else that fluttered to the ground. Bill picked it up without really looking at it, then read the note: 

Bill,  
I've gone to break into the containment camp. Don’t be mad, but I snuck some  
knockout powder into the venison last night, hopefully enough to keep you out  
for a few days. Go after the general, then come find me. If all goes well, I'll be  
back home with my family in Gravity Falls. But if not, you should be able to  
track me through the dreamscape.  
Don't worry about me, I can't die, right? I'll be fine.

-Pine Tree.

Bill turned over the object that had fallen. It was the burnt and bloodied remains of the pine tree decal from Dipper's hat, cut out with a knife by the looks of the jagged edges. Bill felt a multitude of emotions welling inside him, from worry to loss to anger. He had trusted Pine Tree! And what if the immortality didn't work right, what if- 

Bill shook his head to clear away the dark thoughts. It was his own fault for letting himself get attached to the kid, that was his big mistake. He began to pace then stopped. Something else he had learned from Pine Tree. He sat instead, trying to concentrate. The most important thing was of course to get his powers back, and that included keeping them from falling into the wrong hands. Sighing heavily, he cursed in several ancient, forgotten languages. He would have to find Dipper first, and make sure he was alright. Then they could challenge the general, and then... 

Suddenly Bill realized he didn't want to think about then. Up til this point, to regain his powers he had had to kill each possessor and take them back. If it came to that, could he really kill Pine Tree? 

His favorite side, the ancient, powerful version of him, the one always in control and afraid of nothing, said of course! He had done worse, far worse, to get where he was today. But then the new side, the one that felt things said no. No, because Dipper was worth more to him than immortality. Because eventually perhaps they could find a safe way to transfer back the power. One where Pine Tree wouldn't have to die, and they could stay together, maybe for a long time.... That would be nice... 

But right now Dipper was lost. And he needed to be found, right away. This was the one thing the two sides agreed on; Pine Tree must be saved. 

So Bill sat there, on the forest floor spotted with sunlight, and relaxed himself, reaching out into the dreamscape. He sent out his thoughts in a manner very similar to sonar, searching for Pine Tree's consciousness. Using his memories of Dip, he searched for a match among the many minds in the dreamscape. When he did find a match, he dove into that mind, overjoyed at the confirmation that Dipper was indeed alive, only to be jolted awake in a cold sweat. He gasped for air; during that brief second in the mind, all he could sense was pain. Overwhelming, fear-inducing pain. 

He leapt up, and, snatching the pack and putting the letter and patch inside it, ran to the east, the direction he knew the town to be in. He did not want to risk flying, in case there were any scouts nearby. In the now dimming sunlight, he would be harder to spot among the natural foliage of the forest. 

As he went, Bill took off the pack and looked inside, checking what supplies Pine Tree had left. There was a blaster of some sort, a sound grenade (?), several stakes, and a package of venison, as well as a few leftover armor pieces they had taken from defeated vamps, all mostly useless. He pulled out the venison and ate nearly all of it, surprised at how hungry he was. Just how many days had he been out? 

Before long, he reached the outskirts of the forest. Through the remaining trees he could see the edge of Dimmsdale, abandoned houses and storefronts mingling together in a lonely assortment. Already there were two scouts Bill could see, posted in front of street intersections. They wore dark cloaks, pulled up to cover any bare skin. But even now, as dusk fell, it wouldn't be long before there would be vampires all over. He needed to find the underground base, and fast. 

Crouching behind a blackberry bush, he picked up a small stone and threw it up into a tree in front of him, causing a loud rustle and clatter. The nearest scout turned toward the noise and came into the woods, circling the tree and looking up into its branches. As he circled again, Bill leapt into action, tackling it to the ground and staking it before it could make a sound. Quickly Bill removed the cloak, hoping the blood wouldn't show too much, and put it on himself, dragging the body into the prickly undergrowth. He made sure he was completely covered by the cloak, and no tell tale yellow clothing was showing, then climbed out of the wooded area, striding with purpose to the street. 

Another scout walking by called out to him. “False alarm, Koshekh?” 

Bill stopped and nodded carefully, keeping his face carefully hooded. “Just a squirrel or something. Hit my head pretty hard though, tripped over a tree root or something. Can you direct me to the base's entrance for treatment?” 

The scout chuckled. “How hard did you hit your head? It's in the Hot Topic dressing room in the mall, just knock five times on the mirror.” 

“Thanks.” Bill hurried away down the street, towards the obviously two story building rising up above the other shops. As he went, he noticed how many more vampires were out on the street in this town. Obviously they had been called to protect the last general. He pulled his hood on farther and sped onward. 

Soon he reached the mall. He paused for a moment by a faded map, and found the location of the designated store. He set off in that direction, nearly slipping on a pool of red liquid seeping from beneath the locked door of an Arby's. Before long he had entered the store, and stepped into the changing room, drawing the curtain behind him. Eery scene music played in the background, and Bill hesitated for a moment. But only a moment. He knocked as directed, and stepped back as it swung open, revealing a staircase heading downward at a steep rate. He started down, attempting to act unsuspicious, in case there were cameras watching. 

He continued down for several minutes, the stairs curving slightly in a couple places, but otherwise going straight. They finally leveled out into a hallway, lit dully by overhead lights. He came to a steel door with a small window at eye level, which slid open as he approached. A pair of bright red eyes stared out at him. “Name and rank.” 

“Er... Koshekh, scout.” The window closed, then the door opened, revealing a vampire in obsidian armor. 

He looked over Bill, obviously suspicious. “You have no need of your cloak inside. Take it off.” 

Bill hesitated, then moved his arm to do as ordered. He stepped forward slightly, and instead rammed a stake into the vampire's chest. As he fell, an alarm began to sound, red lights flashing down the hallways. Bill looked down and saw, on the sentry's chest, a blinking red light, synchronized with the alarm. Cursing, he ran forward into the compound. There were doors all along this hallway, but even as he dashed through, he could hear bolts sliding and locking them from the inside. He stopped at one and peered through the window in the door. Inside were rows upon rows of prison cells, stretching as far as he could see. He kept moving, turning down a new hallway. He had been right then, they were keeping people here. 

As he kept running, Bill could hear shouts and movement nearby. He came to a junction and turned to see a crowd of vampires coming towards him. Without thinking he hurled a fireball into their midst and ran in the opposite direction. Shrieks of pain and the crackle of burning material reverberated through the hallways, and Bill continued on. 

Up ahead the hallway seemed to empty out into a larger room. He came out into what looked like a throne room of sorts. On the far side of the room was a large stone chair, with steps leading up to it. Two large braziers of flame sat on either side, and it was these that lit the room. Behind the brazier on the left was another steel door; besides this, there was nothing. Just a large open space. 

Behind him he could hear shouts and footsteps as a new squadron approached. Hastily he shoved the steel door behind him closed, and bolted it. A thump came as someone eagerly smacked into the door, and more shouting followed. 

Bill turned back to the main room just in time to see the opposite door open and three vampires come out. Two of the vampires were obviously just guards, but the middle one wore the armor and helm of a general. Actually, these were made even more impressive, because they were made completely of diamond. Each of the guards stood in front of one of the braziers, and the general climbed the steps to the throne, taking a sear and gazing down at the intruder. Bill glanced toward the door, but it clanged shut, leaving him trapped with the general whether he liked it or not. 

The vampire looked at him in silence for a moment, then smiled. “Hello. Congratulations on making it this far, by the way. Only one other intruder has done as well as you. But we can talk about him later. My name is Ymbil.” Bill started to introduce himself, but Ymbil waved him away. “Don''t bother. I know it's you under that cloak, Bill Cipher. Might as well take it off.” 

Bill slowly slid off the cloak, dropping it on the floor. “You knew I was coming?” 

Ymbil rolled his eyes. “You left a trail a mile wide. Who else would be targeting generals, and only generals? Please. The real question is, what have you come here for?” 

The demonic human looked up at him. “What do you mean? I'm here for the powers you stole.” 

“Well yes, of course. That's what we expected. But we didn't expect you to send your pet ahead of you. That was quite interesting.” 

Bill rested a hand on the stake at his belt. “What have you done with him?” 

He raised an eyebrow. “So you do care for the human. Intriguing. You have fallen far, Bill Cipher.” Bill gritted his teeth and said nothing. Ymbil continued, “You needn't worry, he's not dead. Not that we didn't try of course, but we simply could not kill him. You have an extremely gifted, ah... friend.” 

Bill clenched his fists and moved forward, to the center of the room. “Where is he?” 

Ymbil raised his hand, and the guards left through the back door. A moment later they returned, each supporting an arm and dragging the teen behind them. “Yes, it was strange... the wounds healed quickly, but not the scars...” 

Bill almost could not recognize Pine Tree. They had taken his clothes and replaced them with their own black pants and t-shirt, but the patches of skin that showed were covered in long cuts and bruises. His head lolled on his chest, and he seemed unable to support himself by standing, possibly unconscious, as the guards continued to support him after dragging him in front of their leader. Ymbil waved his hand as if undoing a spell, and Dipper stirred slightly, but still did not look up. One of the guards elbowed him in the side, hard, and he raised his head with a cry of pain. When he did, Bill's breath caught in his throat. They had blinded him. His usually bright eyes were clouded and unfocused, and both appeared to have been pierced by some sharp instrument, although it also appeared to be healing. 

Ymbil noticed Bill's shock and came down from his throne to inspect the prisoner. “Ah, you had to blind him again?” 

Bill swallowed. “Again?” (At the sound of Bill's voice, Dipper turned his head, trying to pinpoint where his voice was coming from, but one of the guards shoved his head down.) 

“Yes, he kept trying to learn his way around the base by counting the doors, he thought he could actually escape!” Ymbil gave a short laugh. 'We had to cut off his vision when we moved him so he wouldn't get those dangerous ideas.” He ran a hand along Dipper's face; when the teen flinched away, he laughed again. “I think he's finally learning. Now Bill, I'm sure we could come to a... deal of sorts. I hear you're quite good at those.” 

Bill shook his head and came closer, until there was only a few feet of space between them. “No, no more deals with vampires, I will not let you trick me again.” 

“Oh, but you won't be able to resist this one. First, you can have back your subordinate. We've learned all we can from him without killing him; I do believe his powers have a limit. Then, you and I will do battle; if I win, I will take your powers and ensure you do not survive this time. If, by some strange chance, you win, you can kill me and reclaim the last of your abilities.” 

“What will happen to Pine Tree if I lose?” 

“Pine Tree? Oh, is that what you call him?” Ymbil chuckled cruelly. “I will allow him to live, and give him a chance at freedom. I cannot guarantee we would not catch him again, but hat would only result from his own carelessness to be certain.” 

“And if I refuse this deal?” 

Ymbil shrugged. “By all means, you can try to run. But this base is on high alert now, there are hundreds searching for you. In his condition, your friend would be little help. And if you are caught, neither of you will be spared. He smiled and motioned to his attendants. “We will give you a moment to make your decision.” The guards dropped Dipper and followed the general out the door, locking it once more on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many times can I write the word Bill? XD  
> Also, the story really picks up next chapter, so if this seems a little slow that's why.  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An epic showdown, and an ending?

**He could not break surface tension  
He looked in the wrong place for redemption  
Don't look at me with those eyes  
I tried to anesthetize  
Turn back the tides that drew him**

As soon as the door swung shut, Bill rushed to Dipper's side; but to his surprise, Pine Tree had already pushed himself to a sitting position. He looked around blankly. “Damn it. Still can't see.” 

Bill knelt in front of him and grabbed his hand. Dipper winced, but didn't pull away. “Pine Tree? A-are you okay?” 

“As okay as anyone can be after being tortured for several days.” He gave a dry laugh; then, sensing Bill's worry, continued, “It's not as bad as it looks, really. Just sore. I fake it a bit around the guards, they don't want to actually kill me for fear of Ymbil. I guess-” 

“Why did you leave?” 

Dipper stopped and was silent for a moment. “I... I just...” He stopped again and let out a huff, looking down embarrassedly. “I was alone in the beginning, and back then finding my family was everything. It was the one thing that kept me going. Then I met you, and slowly you became my focus. But then to find out you knew where my family might be, and had kept that information private, it hurt. And I lost trust in you, and I had to decide what was more important to me; you or them.” His voice lowered slightly. “I made the wrong decision. I'm sor- ah!” He gasped, partially in pain and partially in shock, as Bill tackled him with a hug. “Bill?!” 

“You could have been killed, or infected.” Bill's voice was muffled. “And it would have been my fault for not telling you the truth in the first place. I was so worried...” 

Dipper slowly returned the embrace, trying not to show the pain of contact. “It's fine Bill, you were right not to tell me. Obviously I couldn't handle that knowledge. This is my fault.” 

“What are we going to do?” Bill raised his head slightly, resting his chin on Dip's shoulder. 

“I don't know... I can see a little now, but just a little light, not really anything else. It could be another ten, twenty minutes before I can see well enough to fight. I don't think escape is really a great option, we may never get a chance to challenge Ymbil again if we leave now. It just depends; do you think you could fight Ymbil on your own?” 

Bill hesitated, then nodded. “I think so.” He let go of Dipper and took off the backpack, taking out the gun. “Take the blaster just in case. They'll probably try to restrain you to ensure you don't interfere. Don't hesitate to shoot if they become violent.” 

Dipper nodded and took the weapon, sticking it in the waist of his pants and covering the handle with the bottom of his t-shirt. “Just be careful.” 

“Worry about yourself Pine Tree! You're the blind one!” They laughed, both at themselves and their ridiculous situation, then embraced once more. 

Just then the throne room door opened, and Ymbil and the guards reentered the room. “Have you made your- oh.” He cleared his throat a little uncomfortably. “I'm sorry, have we interrupted something?” 

Bill let go and stood up, pulling Dipper up with him, an arm around him for a little extra support as his legs still seemed shaky. “No.” 

“I had no idea you two were... wow. This is indeed interesting.” He studied them for a moment, then laughed. “But I suppose this doesn't really change anything. Have you made your decision?” 

“Yes. I will accept your deal.” 

“Excellent!” Ymbil clapped his hands together in delight. “This will be fun! I'm afraid I will have to split you two up though, to prevent unnecessary interruptions. So sorry about that.” The guards came forward and took Dipper by the arm, steering him toward the far wall. Now Bill stood alone in the center of the room. “Thank you for cooperating, it's so awkward when someone makes a scene over a little something like taking away a loved one.” Ymbil looked at Bill coldly. “Are you ready to begin?” 

Drawing the sword from his belt, Bill nodded. “Are you ready?” 

“Oh, I assure you, I am far more prepared for this battle than you could ever be.” With that, he lunged forward, drawing an ornate sword from a sheath on his belt and swinging it at Bill's chest. Bill blocked the strike with his own blade, countering with a fireball. To his surprise, the fireball glanced off what appeared to be a nearly invisible wall that appeared at Ymbil's side. It ricocheted and nearly missed the throne, dissipating harmlessly against the wall. 

Bill grinned, stepping backward and readying his sword. “So you do know how to use the powers you've stolen.” 

“Yes, not quite as well as I would like to, but I can generate a simple shield if necessary.” Ymbil also stepped back, and they circled each other a moment before charging at each other again. 

Along the left wall, Dipper stood with the guards. After leading him over there, they had not laid another hand on him, seeming much more interested in the battle at hand. So now he leaned against the stretch of wall between the two and tried desperately to make out the fight. He could see extremely blurry colors now, and could make out a large patch of yellow which must be Bill, and another more sparkly and silvery patch that he could only assume was Ymbil. They whirled and spun, clashing in confusing patterns. He squinted, but couldn't make out much more. Bill did seem to be holding his own though, so that was reassuring. He laid a hand on his waist, feeling the reassuring bump of the smooth metal. It had been a weapon of Ford's own design, one that could hit both corporeal and non corporeal beings. It was actually one of the things he had designed when trying to destroy Bill. Dipper chuckled to himself. That all seemed like a distant dream now, he would never consider destroying Bill anymore. But then again, Bill wasn't really the same either. Or at least he didn't seem that way. Who knows what could happen when he gets all his powers back. But that was for future Dipper to worry about. Right now he had enough to worry about as it was. 

Bill parried another thrust from Ymbil, aiming his next swing at the vampire's arm. They seemed to be fairly evenly matched at sword play, Bill might even be a little better. Neither of them had landed a blow as of yet, and apart from the experimental fire, neither of the two had used magic either. He was unsure just how adept Ymbil was at imagineering; shields were simple, it was true, but they were the foundation of many other available designs. If he had been practicing, his limits could be endless. But the ability was also quite draining, especially outside of the dreamscape. He was probably well aware of that fact by now, and was saving the ability for an appropriate opportunity. 

Ymbil easily deflected the attack. “Come now Cipher, surely you can do better than that?” 

“Don't push it.” Bill stepped closer and parried Ymbil's blade up over his head, and with his other hand, almost unbelievably fast, pulled a stake and attempted to stab the vampire in the neck. Distracted, Ymbil barely threw up a shield in time. Bill simultaneously brought back down his sword and cut his arm, right at the elbow. Ymbil gasped and shoved Bill backwards, damaged arm swinging limply at his side. 

“Good job.” Ymbil reached down and picked up the sword with his opposite hand, imagineering a sling for his other arm. “I did not anticipate you drawing first blood; but then again, I did not choose foresight. And I am less proficient at the sword with this arm...” He let out a heavy sigh as Bill regained his balance and faced him, sword held at the ready. “Ah well. I suppose I will just have to use your own power against you.” He tossed the sword to the side and grinned. “Behind you.” 

Bill whirled and flew up into the air, to avoid the now flying knives and spears that had appeared out of nowhere. They flew past him and stuck into the wall, then disappeared. “Ooh, nice! Using that levitation well I see!” Ymbil walked beneath him, looking up in contempt. “But that won't save you!” Another wave came at him, and he had to swerve once again, but this time the weapons turned and followed his every movement. He flew up toward the ceiling and turned at the last moment, catching several in the roof, but more still followed. He turned and flew backwards, deflecting what he could with his sword. He found when he hit them that they dissolved, so Ymbil wasn't very adept at this yet. Parrying several more, he turned and narrowly missed the wall, and so caught several more. But it seemed that Ymbil was able to generate more as they were destroyed, and so temper himself while keeping Bill on his toes. Bill swerved again, but knew he couldn't keep this up forever. Turning one more time, he went into a steep dive, right at Ymbil. 

Ymbil realized what Bill was doing a moment too late. Bill crashed into him, and as they rolled across the floor, the weapons kept coming, now directly at Ymbil. With a curse, he dissipated them, as Bill raised his sword to strike again, this time at Ymbil's head. Ymbil rolled out of the way just in time, and kicked Bill's feet out from under him, just as he started to rise. As Bill slammed to the floor, Ymbil imagineered large iron ties coming out from the floor and wrapping around Bill's wrists, ankles and waist. He struggled, but to no avail; even with his strength he couldn't break iron. 

Ymbil stood up, breathing heavily, but grinning widely. He retrieved his sword with his good hand and held it over Bill's head, watching him squirm gleefully. “Ah well, you can't say you didn't try! Any last words?” 

Bill looked up at him and smiled. “Behind you.” 

Ymbil tried to turn, but the green bolt of energy hit him square in the back. He cried out in agony and fell to the ground. “What.. Who did that?” 

Behind him, now struggling with the guards, Dipper was holding the gun and grinning. “I must've hit your boss, or you wouldn't be so mad!” He shot at the guards, and they dodged, trying to catch his arm as he stumbled backward toward the center of the room. 

Ymbil's concentration now broken, the ties holding Bill down disintegrated, and he scrambled up, retrieving his sword from where it had fallen. He laughed aloud. “Nice shot Pine Tree!” He walked over to Ymbil, still kneeling on the ground, blood dripping from his mouth. “Looks like something got damaged internally there! You sure you're alright?” Bill asked, placing the sword on the vampire's neck. 

Ymbil looked up at him and smiled eerily. “Positive! What was it your friend hit me with? Some kind of neutrino beam? Incredible! I almost. Can't. Imagine it.” 

Bill looked down at him, then back up at Dipper. “Pine Tree, watch out!” 

Now it was Dipper's turn to whirl around in surprise, but still, too late. He saw the light come at him, and in an almost superhuman feat, (which at this point, to be honest, he was) managed to lean away from the bulk of the blast, but it still caught the right side of his face, burning it terribly. The eye that had almost finished healing caught the worst of the blast, and was completely useless once again. He cried out in pain and shock and fell to the ground, dropping the blaster. The guards swooped down on him and pinned him to the ground, ignoring the pain he was feeling at their expense. 

“Pine Tree!” Bill looked anxiously at him, then back down at Ymbil, his eyes full of rage. “Call off your guards. Now.” 

“Hmm, no, I don't think so,” Ymbil giggled. “You broke the deal. It was just supposed to be you and me. You'll kill me anyway, so what should I care? I should warn you though, they are quite hungry, and without me to stop them, they will not hold back...” He laughed again. 

Bill slit the general's throat, not feeling the satisfaction he thought he would. He glanced up at Dipper, who was still trying to fight the vampires off. Ymbil looked up at him mockingly, and Bill knew that the moment he left the general, Ymbil would flee, and heal, and keep Bill's powers forever. But Pine Tree needed him now more than ever! 

Bill made a decision. He whipped another stake out of his belt (he had dropped the other while fleeing the weaponry) and plunged it diagonally through the neck of Ymbil's armor into his heart. The light died in the monster's eyes, the shadow of a smile still on his face. A stream of blue magic spread between his corpse and Bill, the powers fleeing back to their true master. Bill stood up and reveled in the feeling of power, then turned to the guards. They were bending over Pine Tree, who was now quite still. Bill felt a wave of panic, replaced with white hot anger. He raised a hand, and two stakes appeared out of nowhere, soaring through the air and plunging into the vampires' backs. They crumpled over onto the ground, instantly dead. Bill swooped over, fear taking over once more. “Pine Tree?” 

He landed beside Dipper and grabbed his hand, trying to get his attention. “Pine Tree? Pine Tree!” Dipper coughed and tried to push himself up, but was unable to catch his balance and fell back onto the floor. He was extremely pale, and, as his heart sank, Bill examined his neck to find not one, but two bite marks. Double the poison. His face was badly charred on the right side, where the ray had hit, and that eye was completely swollen shut. The other eye looked at him anxiously, trying to understand what was happening. 

“I blacked out a second...Th-they bit me, didn't they?” Dipper tried to raise an arm to his neck, but Bill pulled his hand back. Dipper sighed shakily. “S-sorry. I tried to help, should've been paying more attention.” He smiled. “I-I did hit him though, r-right?” 

Bill nodded, feeling an unnatural burning in his eyes. “Yeah Pine Tree, you did. Just hold on, okay, I'll fly you out of here, and we'll find you some medicine or something, okay?” He tried to put his arms around Dipper, but Dipper protested, pushing him back til he was forced to back away or risk hurting the kid more. “Pine Tree...” 

“No, Bill... I-I was bit, there's no medicine...” He coughed again, blood trickling up near his lips. “Y-you have to stake me.” 

“What? No!” Bill was still fighting the burning sensation, and Dipper was not helping, somehow. He swiped at his eyes angrily with his sleeve, and turned back to him. “You're going to be fine, you'll heal or something, we'll work it out!” 

“Bill, th-there's no way even your i-immortality can w-work against two doses of v-venom. I-I'll turn into a vampire, a-and I don't want to hurt you.” He looked at Bill earnestly, pleadingly. “You have to do it, so y-you can take back your immortality. P-please.” Reaching up, he fumbled with something on Bill's belt, then pulled it free, pressing it onto Bill's hand. Bill looked down. It was his last stake. He looked back at Pine Tree, the burning worse than ever. “P-please Bill. There's a-a chance I'll recover, remember? I-it's better than nothing...” A violent shudder ran through him. 

Bill took the stake and leaned over Pine Tree, positioning his hand over the teen's heart. He stopped, and hesitated, Dipper looking at him expectantly, his one good eye glazed over with pain. The transformation into a vampire was not an easy one. Bill raised his hand, then lowered it slightly, then raised it again, preparing himself to strike. But then he made the mistake of looking at Pine Tree's face. He closed his eyes and lowered his hand slowly, placing his fist on the ground. Something wet and hot ran from his eyes, relieving the burning but leaving him feeling worse than ever. “Pine Tree.. I can't. I can't do it. I'm so sorry.” He felt a shaky hand close over his, and opened his eyes to see Dipper smiling at him, something wet in his own eye. “...Pine Tree?” 

“I-it's okay Bill. Thank you.” He raised himself up a little, his face very close to Bill's. Bill felt himself getting strangely hot and nervous. How many emotions can a human feel at once?! He thought angrily. But suddenly Pine Tree was touching him, on the lips, with his lips. Somewhere in his now fuzzy mind Bill registered this as a kiss. It tasted strange, almost metallic, but wonderful nonetheless. He was still, enjoying the new, strange sensation, then leaned into it, pushing back gently. He could feel Dipper smiling, and it was incredible. There was a new warmth in Bill's chest, but this one comfortable and impossibly happy. It was so overwhelming, it did not register when his hand raised. Why should that happen? He didn't tell it to. Then it lowered, quickly. And Pine Tree pulled away with a gasp. 

Bill looked at him, puzzled, trying to discover what he had done wrong. There was something warm and wet on his hand, the same one that had fallen unexpectedly. He glanced down at it in confusion, then started with a cry. His hand was holding a stake now in Dipper's chest, blood welling up around it. Blue magic was flooding up his arm, and leaving the person who needed it most. Dipper's hand was lying next to his, where he had obviously guided the stake to its mark. He looked back up at Pine Tree's face, which had gone unsettlingly slack and lifeless. “P-pine Tree? Pine Tree!” 

He pulled out the stake, aghast at how much blood there was, when he had seemed so pale a moment ago. “Pine Tree, come on, please-” He tried to imagineer a bandage, but he couldn't concentrate well enough to produce anything more than a small cloth. Frantically he pressed this to the wound, but there was just too much blood. A faint smile still lingered on Dipper's lips, unlike that of Ymbil's, in that there was true happiness etched into the lines. Bill tried to remember what the signs were of a recovering human after vampirization. There should be a fever, within an hour for certain, and color should come back, as well as a heartbeat... So he sat, and waited, holding the cloth to the wound til it wouldn't hold any more blood, then creating a new one. He waited for an hour, then two, then another half, just in case.... “D-dipper?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FEELS ARE STRONG IN THIS ONE  
> There's one more part, then an alternate ending and maybe some bonus content if you guys want to see it, let me know!  
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Part 4: The end?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to the original story.

**But he couldn't be saved  
A sadness runs through him**

The banging on the doors had stopped after he had imagineered a half dozen heat seeking stakes to charge at anyone outside, and all was quiet. Bill realized suddenly that he had all his powers. He hadn't even felt that completeness in comparison to this loss. Pine Tree was... no. No. He couldn't admit it. But now that he was gone, Bill realized just how much time he had wanted with Pine Tree. Months, years, an eternity wouldn't have been enough. Why hadn't he gone for Dipper first? What good were those powers now that he had no one to share the accomplishment with? He sat back in defeat, still holding a bloodstained cloth. He glanced down at it dully, wondering what he should be doing. Surely there had been a reason he had wanted these powers, some goal he had been striving for. But nothing came to mind. Just emptiness. 

He looked back at Dipper's lifeless body, the sadness coming back in a wave. Pine Tree was gone, and it was all his fault. Nothing could bring him back now. 

Then Bill hesitated, and thought. Was that really true? He was the master of chaos, the most powerful he had been in years, and he couldn't raise the dead? Standing up, he began to pace, not registering this action as he scanned his vast knowledge of spells for something, anything that he could use. Suddenly, he found that the knowledge he was searching for came easily; perhaps he had known this was the only route all along. He paused, then glanced at the body of his one true friend. Could he really pay that steep price for this kid? Did he really matter that much? 

In a decisive movement, Bill cast a time bubble enchantment around Dipper, attaching a cord to it for easy transport. Yes, yes it was. After all Pine Tree had done for him, this was the least he could do to repay him. Unbolting the door he had come through, he set off through the compound, needing to make a couple stops before leaving. And God help any vampires who got in his way. 

“Dipper?” 

Dipper rolled over in his bed, pulling the covers up tighter around him. “Bill, five more minutes...” he muttered. 

“Dipper? Dipper!” Something heavy landed on top of him, and somewhere in Dip's drowsy mind it clicked; Bill did not call him Dipper. 

He sat up straight, pushing whatever had jumped on him off the bed with a squeal. He looked over the side and nearly collapsed in surprise. “M-Mabel?” 

“Dipper!” She recovered quickly and jumped back on top of him, both of them laughing with delight. 

“But how- Where are we?” Dipper was having quite a difficult time understanding the situation. 

“The Mystery Shack!” She giggled. “What do you mean where are we? You should know!” She saw Dipper's look of utter bewilderment and frowned. “Wait... you don't remember the last six months either?” 

“What? No, I do, I just don't remember getting here...” He felt a slight twinge in his right eye, and raised a hand to rub it. As he did, he noticed writing on his palm, that he was certain he hadn't written. It said; “Go to the third journal's hiding spot for answers. -Bill”. He looked back up at Mabel, who was staring at him with concern. 

“What happened to your eye?” 

“...My eye?” He pulled himself out of bed and stood up, a little shakily. They were in their old room in the attic, faded posters still lining the walls and old toys and games in the corners. He walked to the wall mirror and looked at himself in surprise. He was wearing a yellow vest over a purple shirt and black pants. A brand new pine tree hat was on his head, and his eye... was cloudy, and scarred. Somehow he hadn't noticed until now, but if he covered his left eye, he could see nothing at all. His right eye was blind. He tried desperately to remember what had happened; he and Bill were fighting Ymbil, then he had been hit with something, on the face. That must have been what had taken his vision. But then... everything was a little fuzzy. He thought... but maybe that hadn't actually happened. It couldn't have, or how could he be standing here now? He had probably been hallucinating. But then... where was Bill? “Mabel, was there anyone with me when I arrived?” 

Mabel shrugged. “I have no idea. I didn't even know you were here until I came up here and saw you lying in your old bed. Thought you must have come in during the night sometime. None of us saw anyone.” 

“Wait, are Ford and Stan here too?” 

“Yeah! The three of us found ourselves here yesterday morning, with no memory of the last six months, give or take a week or so. We remember the vampires, and preparing the Mystery Shack for a fight, but then it goes blank.” She fiddled with a fold in the blanket. “Dipper, what happened?” 

“Honestly, I don't know, I was separated from you guys after we tried to fight. I couldn't find you anywhere.” He came back over and sat on the bed next to his twin. “I searched for weeks. I don't know how you got back here, but I'm happy you are.” 

“Same bro-bro!” They smiled at each other, then heard a shout of frustration from downstairs. “Sounds like Ford, won't he be surprised when his apprentice appears!” They started downstairs, Dipper gazing around the house, trying to remember how he could have gotten here. And where could Bill be? Although, he supposed, part of the deal they made way back at the beginning was that Bill would not come in contact with any of his family ever again. So maybe he was waiting out in the woods for him. He would have to go check before too long; for some reason, he was worried about his... friend? Yes. Bill had proven himself to be that much. They would have to start looking for a way to transfer back the immortality soon, before Dipper would be tempted to keep it for good. But wait then, why hadn't his eye healed? Surely it had been long enough. Maybe there really was a limit to the ability. 

They jumped the last few stairs (a long time tradition, ever since the bottom one had broken and sent Soos falling into the bunker below) and turned into the living room, following the sound of cursing and arguing to the gift shop. As they entered, Dipper saw both Stan and Ford, standing in front of the vending machine and shouting at each other. “No Stan, I did not just forget the combination to my very important and impenetrable bunker!” 

Stan rolled his eyes. “Well, you seem to have forgotten some other stuff, what other explanation do you have? Oh hi Dipper. I mean seriously-” He did a double take. “Dipper!” 

Dipper laughed and gave his grunkle a hug, then turned to Ford. “You're locked out of the bunker?” 

Ford gaped at Dipper for a moment, then cleared his throat. “Yes, well, the old passcode isn't working. Did you change it?” 

“No, I don't think so... some of my memory is still blurry as well.” He tried typing the old code himself, hmming when it failed to open. Then he noticed something on the back of his hand. It read, “Go down on your own first! BFF666”. Dipper lowered his hand quickly and turned back to the others. “Do you need to get into the bunker now?” 

“Well, there could be some answers as to what we were doing over the last few months. That is fairly important. But I suppose we should trade stories first. Has Mabel already told you what we know?” 

Dipper nodded. “I do have almost all of my memories, I just don't know how I got here. But I'll tell you all I know.” 

Ford nodded agreement and led the group back into the living room, where they all took a seat and Dipper began to explain. He left out quite a few details, such as Bill being involved. He had a feeling Ford would not take him interacting with the demon well. But he told almost all the rest of the story, explaining how he had searched Gravity Falls for them, then, finding no trace, created a partnership with another survivor he had found and went on the hunt for the generals. Mabel looked as though she wanted to ask who the survivor was, but Ford shushed her, wanting to hear every detail of Dipper's story. This annoyed Dipper slightly; but he continued on, telling himself he would ask Ford to be more kind to Mabel later. 

As he finished his story, Ford asked, “So how did you lose your eye?” 

“Um, I was hit with a ray of some sort, I'm not sure exactly what happened, it's all a blur.” He shrugged. “It doesn't hurt or anything, I just can't see out of it. The other eye is fine though.” 

Ford nodded. “Good. We will need all the able fighters we can get to beat the vampires this time. Why did our attack fail before?” 

“We let the vampires separate us, or at least I was led away. When I came back, you were all gone.” Dipper shook his head, suddenly aching for answers. “I'm going to see if I can't crack the code on the bunker, can I have a little privacy while I do? I need to think through some stuff.” 

The others nodded, and Dipper left the room, approaching the vending machine again. The code worked on the first try, and he climbed down, making sure the door was locked behind him, just in case. 

As he stepped downward, he noticed the signs that entry had been forced. There were scratches along the wall near the door, and the elevator also appeared to have been tampered with. Dipper entered the old code, with no effect, then entered the new one. The elevator door opened immediately, and started moving as soon as he stepped inside, almost faster than usual. It pulled to a stop and the doors opened on the portal floor. Dipper wandered inside, noting the equipment that had been knocked over or broken. The lock on the door to the portal quarantine area had been broken, and left open. He stepped inside quietly, suddenly wishing he had thought to bring a weapon of some sort. But as he entered, there appeared to be no one inside. That was not to say what was there was any less disturbing. 

In the center of the floor an enormous cipher wheel had been drawn, the diameter taller than a person. But that was not the worst part. In the wheel was a large pool of dried blood, the reddish brown staining the floor. Dipper stepped closer, intrigued but more worried now than ever. What had happened here? 

Suddenly it clicked why he was supposed to go down first; he had to clean this up before Ford saw, or he would have a fit. Dipper studied the mess for a moment, before going back to the observation room and finding one of the emergency water taps, just in case this bunker ever had to actually be used as a bunker. He filled an empty bucket with some of the semi-clean water and took it back to the mystery area, and dumping it over the mess. The circle itself was simply drawn with chalk, and came off quite easily after a few bucketfuls. The blood was a little harder, but after soaking in the clear liquid for a few minutes, it flaked off and ran down the emergency drain. Soon it was impossible to tell what had been there only ten minutes before, and all that was left was a large wet puddle. 

Dipper decided he would wait a little while before letting Ford back into the bunker, just in case. After living with his grunkle for five years, he had learned to be careful of needlessly triggering his paranoia. He took the elevator back up then listened for a moment at the vending machine, before opening it to a luckily empty room. He exited the house through the gift shop and set off to the woods, ready for any answers Bill might have. 

Even after all these years, he remembered exactly where the journal that had changed his life had been hidden. Indeed, he had taken to walking this route when he needed time to think or cool off. Sometimes literally cool off; some of the experiments he and Ford had performed had been far from safe, and there was a stream nearby. He walked the path, looking around curiously for Bill. Surely he was here somewhere, unless he had decided to run off... But that couldn't be the case, not when Dipper still had the immortality, he wouldn't have left without ensuring it was returned to him. But there was no trace of Bill as Dipper walked up to the tree with the radio transmitter hidden in its trunk. 

Confused, Dipper looked left and right, walking all around the tree. Bill wasn't here. He sat for a moment on a nearby log, then got up and opened the hatch to the transmitter. Perhaps Bill had hidden a note for him or something, explaining his disappearance. He toggled the switches, and with a mechanical rolling back, the hatch in the ground opened to reveal the mini metal bunker several feet away. Dipper approached it and peered inside. There were two objects; a pendant of some sorts, and a letter, with “Pine Tree” written on it. He sat down and placed the pendant next to him, focused on the letter first of all. Tearing the envelope open, he pulled out a sheet of paper, with clumsily scrawled handwriting on both sides. The letter read; 

Pine Tree,  
If you're reading this, then yay! My plan worked. If not, well, I guess this doesn't matter at all. Hopefully you've cleaned up the mess I left in the bunker by now;  
if not, make sure you do, it's kinda gross, and I'm pretty sure your uncle would not appreciate it.  
So yeah, you won't be seeing me anymore. Stuff happened. I made some  
mistakes. But hey! Thanks to you I have all my powers back. Including the immortality. So don't go injuring yourself carelessly, you won't just instantly heal anymore. I know your eye didn't heal properly, and I'm really sorry about  
that, that's my fault. I found your family and brought them back, but they  
were in a pretty bad shape. If you didn't already figure it out, I wiped their  
memory with that nifty device thing in the bunker. The memory pods are  
in your backpack, I shoved it under your bed so no one else wouldfind it.  
It's up to you if you want to return them, but I wouldn't if I were you. Just  
saying, it probably is a pretty bad idea.  
I also may have broken our original deal a bit. I did come in contact with  
your family to save them, and I may have possessed your body very temporarily  
to finish some business. Sorry about that, I owe you one. And about that thing  
back in the base... If you feel that way, then I do too. If not, then I guess this doesn't matter at all.  
If you ever want to talk to me, just call out in the dreamscape! Or I guess, if you'd  
rather talk while conscious and thinking straight, you can wear the pendant I left  
and connect our minds or something weird like that. I've never used it for that  
purpose, but might as well give it a try! For science!  
Sorry about everything I put you through on our adventure. Thanks for sticking  
with me til the end.  
-Bill

Dipper read and reread the note, trying to make sense of it all. Bill had possessed him? But how could he do that if he was in a mortal form? Unless he wasn't... but how could that be? And the thing in the bunker? Dipper tried to remember what had happened after he was hit, but all he could think of was the strange memories that couldn't possibly be true. He had been bit, and he was dying. He had tricked Bill into staking him by... Why would he have done that? Was.... Was that really how he felt? If that really had happened (and with every second he pondered it, it seemed more possible) how could he be here? No one could recover after being bit twice, not even after being staked. It was impossible. And what had Bill done in the bunker? 

Picking up the pendant, Dipper studied it closely. It was a small two dimensional pyramid, with a hole near the top where the cord threaded through. It was made of gold, but otherwise seemed completely normal. He hesitated for a moment before putting it on. Even if it worked, what could he say to Bill? If he was right about what happened, he wasn't sure if that was really how he felt, or simply something he had done to make Bill do what needed to be. But as he thought about it, he realized that he couldn't bear the thought of never speaking to Bill again. He slid the necklace over his head, letting it rest on his chest. For a moment nothing happened. Then, his surroundings changed instantly. He was in a swirling red vortex, kind of. It was difficult to describe. Random objects floated by, a table and chairs, a knight from chess, and a deer? Yes, an actual deer, who did not seem to mind floating aimlessly through space. 

Dipper turned and saw a very familiar triangle, talking into a jagged portal seemingly cut into space. “Yes, I'm back, and the plan's still on. It might take a few years, but it'll happen, don't worry.” He listened for a moment, then replied, “No I haven't gone soft! Come say that to my face 8-Ball!” He swiped an arm through the portal, and it dissolved with a flash. He hovered there for a moment, then turned. He and Dipper saw each other, and simply stared in shock for several seconds. “P-pine Tree? How are you doing that?” 

Dipper looked around him. “Doing what? I just put on your pendant, and suddenly I was here.” 

“But... that's not what the pendant's supposed to do, you shouldn't be able to exist in the dreamscape.” Bill swirled around him, examining this impossibility. He poked Dipper experimentally. “You're solid too, this isn't good.” 

“Bill.” 

“Your right eye is glowing, did it do that before?” 

“Bill?” 

“Maybe it's just an anomaly caused by weirdness, did you put the pendant on in the shower?” 

“Bill!” 

Bill finally stopped talking and turned back to Dipper. “What's up Pine Tree?” 

“Did... did I get infected?” 

“Yes Pine Tree.” 

“And.... did I, um...” 

“Yes. You did.” Bill was studying him closely. 

“And you staked me, right?” 

“Technically you grabbed my hand and forced me to stake you, but yes, for all intents and purposes, I did.” 

“So then, how am I alive?” 

Bill sighed and started, “Well...” 

“Wait, actually, this is really weird you being a triangle again, could you, um, change your form?” 

“Sure!” In a flash, Bill looked just as he had as a human, minus any injuries or damages to his clothing. “Better?” Dipper nodded and smiled. “Okay, um, so you kinda died for a bit, but then I decided, what the heck! I'm an incredibly powerful being from the nightmare realm, I could save one kid if I put my mind to it! Then I realized you wouldn't be happy if I left your family behind, so I destroyed most of the base, killed like eighty percent of the vampires and let all the humans out. I found your family and took you all back to the Mystery Shack, where I erased their memories. But you were still sorta dead, so I cast a really complicated spell thing you wouldn't understand and sacrificed my mortal body to bring you back.” There was silence for a moment. Dipper was looking down, avoiding Bill's gaze. “Oh yeah, and I also possessed you for a bit while you were still unconscious so I could reset the locks on the bunker and get you some new clothes, cause oh boy you needed them!” He looked down as well. “Sorry, I know you didn't want me to do that. But I swear, I didn't do anything else!” 

“Bill.” 

Bill looked up to see Pine Tree smiling at him, liquid coming from his good eye. “Pine Tree, your eye is leaking!” 

Dipper laughed and rubbed the tear away. “Why would you give up your physical form for me?” 

“Uh, well, it seemed like a good idea at the time...” Now it was Bill's turn to avoid eye contact. “I'm regretting it a little now, it's gonna make the apocalypse a lot harder when I get that rolling.” He imagineered a small trinket that Dipper couldn't quite make out and started fiddling with it. “Um, about that thing... did you mean it?” 

Dipper was silent for a moment, and Bill continued. “Cause I mean, if you didn't that's okay, I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything, I understand. I mean, I guess it is kind of weird, me existing in another dimension and all, but-” He was cut off as Dipper came forward and kissed him again, on the lips. Bill was shocked, but quickly got into it, wrapping his arms around Pine Tree and hmming happily. After a moment, that could have lasted several lifetimes or only been a second, Dipper pulled back, looking almost as surprised as Bill. 

He cleared his throat. “Yeah, I think we can make this work. I mean, as long as you're sure this is what you want.” 

Bill grinned. “If you're in I'm in. But you've got to keep this a secret from your nosy family, I'm guessing this is not their idea of a healthy relationship.” 

Dipper laughed. “No, I'm pretty sure Ford would actually kill me if he found out I was with you.” He took a long look around the dreamscape. “Speaking of which, we should probably figure out what's going on. You said my eye was glowing?” 

“Yeah, bright gold. See for yourself.” Bill conjured a mirror, and Dipper saw that his blind eye was indeed glowing, quite brightly in fact. He held a hand in front of it then lowered it, face frowning with confusion. 

“It definitely didn't do that before, maybe it's because I'm in the dreamscape? But how am I even here?” He gestured to the general everywhere. 

“It's strange that your eye didn't heal like the rest of you,” Bill contemplated. “Everything else healed properly, right?” Dipper nodded yes. Bill frowned. “If you don't mind....” He went behind Pine Tree and lifted up his shirt and vest, exposing his back. He was not surprised at what he saw. “So, uh, I may have performed that spell a little too well, haha...” He came back around and faced Dipper, a sheepish smile on his face. “So, you might actually be a little magical now, um, and your eye was the cost of that? Maybe. Not one hundred percent certain. So don't freak out; but I accidentally branded you with the cipher wheel.” 

Dipper was startled. “Seriously?” He ran a hand under his shirt and along his back, feeling smooth scars in an obvious pattern and shape. “How will that effect me?” 

“Well for one, after putting on a pendant that was only supposed to let us communicate telepathically, you were actually able to travel to the dreamscape, which is considerably more advanced magic. And you did it unintentionally, which is even more impressive. Here; try to imagineer a, let's say, paper.” 

“Wait, how?” Dipper asked, but even as he did, several papers appeared by his head. 

Bill grabbed one and inspected it. “Pine Tree, this is an exact replica of one of the pages from the journals. That is extremely hard to recreate something so perfectly on a first try, but you did it without even knowing how!” He laughed. “I wonder what else you can do!” 

Dipper smiled, a little uncomfortably to be fair. This was strange news. “So I can do magic now. But I still need to live in reality, how can I turn it off?” 

Bill frowned slightly, perhaps disappointed. “If you take off the pendant, it should break the connection. I doubt your abilities are developed enough to establish a connection without a pre-made link. You will come back though, right Pine Tree?” 

“Of course! And when I'm asleep we can meet too. My family will get worried if I'm gone too long though, so I really should get back.” He hugged Bill one last time, then grabbed the pendant. “Next time I can get some time to myself, we can experiment with the pendant and stuff more, for sure. See you later?” 

Bill grinned. “See you later Pine Tree. And thanks.” 

Dipper slid off the necklace and in a flash, the dreamscape disappeared. He was still sitting on the log, still holding the note Bill had left. He tucked this, and the pendant, in the inside pocket of his vest. Not far away, he thought he heard someone calling his name. “Dipper!” Perhaps Mabel? He smiled, and realized what this meant. He would be living a double life now, Ford's apprentice by day and Bill's... friend by night. He would have to be careful. It was going to be extremely hard to keep this hidden, especially if he had magic that could affect reality. But at this moment in time, none of that mattered. 

“Coming!” He called to that friendly voice, and dashed off through the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE IT IS. So tomorrow I'll post the sequel teaser, and day after that will be the alternate ending.  
> Thanks to those who have enjoyed this! Also, does anyone know what song I've been posting the lyrics for at the beginning of each part?


End file.
